


Al otro lado de la cama

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevas mucho tiempo queriendo tenerlo ahí a tu lado. Y finalmente lo has conseguido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al otro lado de la cama

El sol de la mañana te despierta de repente. Abres uno de tus azulados ojos y te desperezas un poco en la cama. Miras al otro lado de la cama y le ves a él, junto a ti. Aún permanece dormido y le miras unos momentos. Duerme con tanta profundidad que no se percata de nada. Emite un sonido extraño y te echas a reír por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Te resulta tan encantador que te lo comerías a besos si no temieras despertarlo. Parece un bebé.

Suspiras. La cabeza te da vueltas y sigues sin creerte que lo tengas a tu lado. Hasta hace poco, era simplemente el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. Pero de eso hace ya casi dos años y ha llovido mucho desde entonces.

Sonríes. Recuerdas la cena de anoche y tu sonrisa se ensancha. No fue nada especial, pero para ti fue un mundo. Recuerdas a él, delante de toda su familia, haciéndote el mejor regalo que jamás nadie te pudiera hacer: confesarle a todos públicamente que estáis juntos. Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando que tomara esa decisión y, sin esperártelo, lo hizo al fin.

Sientes un cosquilleo dentro en el estómago. No puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Quieres salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sientes en estos momentos. Luego recuerdas que son apenas las siete de la mañana y que a los vecinos tal vez no les haga mucha gracia. Pero no te importa. 

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara de idiota? —te dice con voz ronca y un ojo medio abierto.  
—Lo siento —le contestas con suavidad y te acercas a él con una sonrisa. 

Él se acerca también y te da un largo beso. A continuación, se levanta lentamente y con gran esfuerzo. Aún sigue desnudo y te deleitas con la maravillosa vista que tienes enfrente. 

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —te pregunta mientas se pone algo de ropa por encima.

Te muerdes el labio y le sonríes con picardía. Te acomodas más en la cama y apoyas las manos bajo la cabeza.

—A ti —Se echa a reír y te tira un cojín en forma de Quaffle a la cabeza.  
—Yo no soy comestible —te dice acercándose a ti—. Acabarías muriendo por atragantamiento.

Te encoges de hombros y le besas. 

—Eso nunca lo sabremos.   
—Quién sabe —se echa en la cama, a tu lado—. ¿Hacemos la prueba?  
—Tú mandas, mi Capitán.

Comienza a hacer bromas y acabáis echándoos a reír. Te encanta verle así, alegre y feliz. Sin pensar en problemas ni en el qué dirán. Te encanta verle sonreír. Porque así es como más guapo le ves. Pero, sobre todo, te encanta tenerlo al otro lado de la cama.


End file.
